warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cain
Cain is the last Chapter Master of the Brotherhood of Man and is now Pirate Lord and Daemon Prince of the Brethren of Spite. Once the Captain of the Brotherhood of Man's 2nd company, Cain led a coup against Chapter command and caused a three year civil war that devastated the Brotherhood. Once the dust had settled, Cain would remake the remains of the broken Chapter into the piratical raiders known as the Brethren of Spite. Veteran and instigator of thousands of swashbuckling adventures, Cain continues to lead his men to new plunder and loot, always on the alert for more legends to make and women to explore. Notable History Rise As a recruit Cain proved to be skilled as a leader and combatant. Eventually becoming a member of the Second Company, before becoming e it's Captain after his predecessors death. Cain soon bore witness to what he believed to be the decline and death of his Chapter. Casualty rates had risen massively with the Brotherhood entering too many conflicts without support, while Chapter Command had no intention to stop it's suicidal drive. The Brotherhood were a fleet bound chapter, and recruitment was not an easy task, espically when it was revealed to them that several of their recruiting worlds had fallen to a Chaos incursion while others were simply unable to give the Chapter fit and healthy recruits. Even after this, the Brotherhood was already readying itself to enter another crusade, and once again they were alone. Cain, realising that the chapter would not survive if this continued gathered those brothers closest to him and launched a coup. Cain had a majority of the chapter at his back, and demanded that the Brotherhood be allowed to refrain from these devastating conflicts until it's strength was regained, and that he be given control of the chapter. They refused, and Cain launched his rebellion. For three years the Brotherhood battled each other in a vicious conflict that might have devastated the chapter if it had continued on any longer, only halting when Cain utterly crushed the loyalist faction, which refused to bow to his rule. With chapter command having had much more influence over the Brotherhood's veterans, the chapter soon found itself deprived of it's former leadership and old guard, quickly replaced by those favoured by Cain. Now it's strength lay at just over four hundred astartes, and they quickly set out to expand their numbers so they could return to active duty once again. But a new problem faced Cain. The chapters gene-seed was found to be deteriorating, and it wasn't a recent development. The records that the chapter possessed before the civil war revealed such issues had existed for several centuries and had only begun to materialize, and Cain soon realised that the chapters use in high end conflicts, and the refusal to rebuild, was an attempt to wipe out the chapter before the gene-seed deterioration worsened. Enraged, the Brotherhood refused to serve the Imperium that had abandoned them and sent them to die any longer. Renaming themselves the Brethren of Spite, they swore new oaths of loyalty to Cain. His first orders were to leave the Imperium and head to the Eastern Fringe, but not without burning and raising as many worlds as possible in their wake. With just under 600 astartes at his command, Cain possessed a sizable and loyal force. Mere hours after their departure, an Inquisition strike force had arrived seeking to 'interrogate' and detain Cain and his chapter. Now all they found was the fury of the traitor Chapter master. Cain's newly christened Brethren were all to quick to follow their Chapter Master into slaughter and killed thousands as they looted and pillaged their way across several planets, stealing ships, resources and raiding numerous shipping lanes and laying waste to their often defenceless enemies. The maliciousness that the Brethren displayed towards their victims was extreme. Cain and his men had been veterans in the art of ship to ship warfare, and few could hope to stop the renegade chapter with Cain at it's head. By the time the Imperial response came, Cain had led the Brethren fully into becoming raiders and corsairs. Thousands lay dead, worlds ravaged and shipping lanes destroyed by the hand of the Brethren's chapter master. Cain did not flee when the Imperium came to launch their counter-attack and at first outmaneuvered and eliminated his foes, still driven by his anger at the Imperium for sending his Chapter to die. Reaping a bloody tally, and having left a path of broken worlds in his wake, Cain led the Brethren into the depths of the Eastern Fringe, not wishing to be bogged down in a war of attrition against the eventual Imperial counter attack. They swore they would return, and continue to despoil the Imperial space. The Eastern Fringe and the Ark As the Brethren moved further and further into the depths of the Eastern Fringe, they encountered fewer and fewer Imperial forces and out-posts and soon began to encounter alien fleets and worlds. Requisitioning resources became much harder, with Cain pressed to find a way to resolve the issue. Soon that resolution came in the form of renegade Space Marines. Corrupted Astartes warbands provided an excellent source of resources, and man-power in the eyes of Cain, and he was quick to capitalize. During a clash against a splinter faction of the Iron Warriors, Cain's murder of their chief Warsmith broke the Iron Warriors resolve, and they pledged themselves to the renegade Chapter master in order to keep their lives. Cain was all but too happy to accept. Cain soon realised that it was much easier to gain the veterans of defeated foes than train his own new marines, and that the other pirate forces would bow to him if he proved his worth. Soon, the Brethren's ranks were not only filled by fresh recruits, but those enemies that had surrendered and pledged their loyalty to Cain. Soon, it was not only former members joining the Brethren. The gene-seed of fallen foes was harvested, as well as their equipment and vessels no matter how corrupt it might be. It was not long before the taint of Chaos began to spread through the chapter. However it was when the Brethren dived deeper and deeper into the void of space did Cain find his greatest prize. An ancient Ark Mechanicus, adrift in the depths of space, the ancient vessel was scarred and devoid of life. Cain led an expedition into the ship, finding it's halls empty. Cain had his Tech-Marines and Tech-Priests he had at his command study the vessel, and found that with some repairs the ship could be fully operational. But, finding the resources and experts needed to preform such a task (along with convincing them to do so) would be a difficult task, until Cain discovered the ancient vaults of the craft had been sealed and their contents safe. Cain now possessed way to barter with those needed to repair the ship. Dispatching his favoured scientist, Orion Strasse, to search for those that might assist in it's rebirth. It was not long before he had a crew of renegade scientists and Mechanicus agents working on the craft. After just under two years, the Ark Mechanicus was operational. Cain named the ship "The Covenant of Sin", a fitting title for his new flag ship. It would be the home of the Brethren of Spite. Taking the helm, Cain led the Brethren back to the Imperium, in force with their new warship, the Brethren could conduct even larger and more daring raids upon the Imperial shipping lanes. Little was match for Cain's prized warship, and thus nothing could stop him and his men from freely crushing convoys and looting what he needed from them. Under Cain's leadership, the Brethren prospered. By now however, a change had come about in Cain. He lacked the spite or disdain he held for the Imperium, but now found joy in the adventures he and his men had. While the Chaos Lord of course still bore a hatred for the Imperium, it had truly lost it's grip on him, and the budding Champion now found new callings in life. End of the Happy Times As Cain expected, the Imperium was slow to respond to the now much stronger raids of the Brethren. Cain took as much advantage of the situation as possible, and increased the strength and size of his raids to profit as much as possible from the period before any counter attack. With this in mind, he stepped up his campaign massively, crushing and raiding dozens of convoys. However when the Imperium launched their strike against the Brethren it's strength was unexpected, Cain's raiders suffering massively from the renewed Imperial defence and counter offensive. Alongside an Imperial battle-group, a strike force of Black Templars had arrived. Cain realised he could not engage on a head on war with them, not even with his bolstered pirate forces would he be able to do so. Cain quietly ordered a mass retreat back into the depths of the Eastern Fringe, pursued by the Imperial battle fleet. Not content to run from the Imperials forever, Cain sought a means to crush his foes as quickly as possible. Realising that the Black Templars had come to seek vengeance for those the Brethren of Spite had murdered and to remove the stain from the honour of Dorn for their Imperial Fist ancestry, Cain was quick to try and find a way exploit them. If he was to be denied his hunting grounds, he might at least find a way to humiliate his enemy first. Cain issued a taunt to the Black Templars, sent with the desecrated body of one of the Dorian warriors. Cain boasted of the weakness of the Imperium, it's decaying strength and frailty, and the inability of the Black Templar's to stop him and the Brethren in their actions. The Chaos lord was already beginning to goad the Black Templars into a trap. With taunts and jabs, Cain was able to lure the Black Templars into foolish and fanatical offensive. Striking at a "dummy" fleet sent by Cain to make a raid on an Imperial convoy, the Templars gave chase, before their small fleet was eventually drawn into the midst of the assembled might of the Brethren of Spite’s own fleet. Cain's perfectly positioned ambush swiftly disabled the Black Templars ships. Soon, Cain was at the head of the first boarding party. Helpless, the Black Templars ships had been crippled, and could do little as Cain led the first sweep of boarding craft against them. Cain was backed by a large strike force of hulking GriefKommando, units of elite shock troops and Chaos Terminators. Upon arrival the Brethren were met by fierce resistance, but Cain rallied his troops, and pushed on through a gauntlet of vicious close quarters battles. Already weakened by the first wave of insane, grotesque super soldiers, the Templars were forced against Cain's chosen raiders. Across the Templars fleet, they were being pushed back. Cain would even cross swords with an Emperors Champion, who the Pirate lord murdered in a bloody duel to the death. Under his leadership, the Brethren of Spite systematically slaughtered the Black Templars to a man. Cain allowed his chosen to act like hunting dogs, routing and exterminating the Templars in a vicious week long battle, in which the Chaos Lord viciously murdered a score of the Black Templars for amusement. As a reward for his grievous acts, Cain was blessed by the dark gods. His armour and flesh bonded, and in an agonizing transformation, the Pirate became one with his artificer plate. Cain basked in the glory of his changes, and gained a taste for the power the gods offered. Looting the Templars ships of their relics, weapons and armour, as well as repairing a number of them, Cain ordered the Brethren of Spite deep into the Eastern Fringe. The other sons of Dorn would surely attempt to hunt them down while Cain had also heard of the "adventure" that awaited them in the uncharted regions of space. The Maiden World and Drow Thel Cain's love for adventure grew into an obsession, and he sought to feed it with even greater feats. Cain and the Brethren of Spite visited hundreds of worlds in search loot, and with every raid, Cain's strength grew as did his reputation as the Brethren of Spite's pirate captain. Cain and his crew found themselves with a most precious prize, an Eldar maiden world named Jong. Giddy with excitement, Cain launched a massive bombardment on the Maiden World's populace, leveling cities, settlements and killing thousands in a matter of hours. Seeking more than to just murder the apparently "simple" Eldar, Cain wanted to make his mark. His plan was simple. Butcher the populace, steal anything of value and carry off as many slaves as possible. Leading the first landing force, Cain and his troops crushed the ill organised and shell shocked Eldar who tried to oppose him. For the first few days, the Chaos Lord experienced an easy campaign of looting and wanton destruction. But the Exodites soon rallied, and whilst their numbers had been thinned by Cain's orbital strike, they refused to kneel and accept their fate. While Cain torched cities and villages, and murdered hundreds of the Exodite population, as well as many of their warrior leaders, the Brethren of Spite began to suffer from the resurgent Exodite warriors. Soon the Eldar's guerrilla warfare campaign took it's toll, and Cain began to lose his interest as the casualties of both sides mounted. His trophy rack full, his vaults filled and his tastes sated, Cain began to organize the retreat of the Brethren, but it would be interrupted by a whole new threat. Saim-Hann. Bursting from the Web-way, a War host from Saim-Hann assailed the unwary Brethren of Spite. Unable to organize or regroup his men, Cain raged as the Eldar warriors crushed and exterminated the Brethren of Spite in a matter of days. Infuriated, the Pirate Lord barely escaped from an Eldar Banshee named Drow Thel, who blinded the Chaos Lord in his left eye. Saved only by the expert hands of Orion Strasse, his own daemonically enhanced regenerative powers and will to live, Cain survived although scared. Now he sought something else. Revenge upon Drow Thel for her act. Having no interest in just physically or mentally breaking the Banshee, Cain sought to do something horrific. He sought to make Drow Thel into his own, to bring her down to his level. Cain understood such a task would not be easy. First he'd have to physically acquire the Banshee, though the Chaos Lord had his sources. Next, the actual process of corrupting such an issue was laid before him. Putting a bounty on Drow's head, though only one emerged victorious. A Dark Eldar mercenary by the name of Silinurl Luvt. He would retrieve Drow Thel for Cain, and the two would remain in contact for some time afterwards. It would not be long before the Banshee was safely delivered to a much pleased Cain. Cain quickly set about imprisoning and torturing the Eldar, a long and agonizing process that would deliver Drow Thel into the hands of Khorne and bring him favour from the Gods. The Pirate lord The Maiden world was only the start as Cain pushed the Brethren deeper and deeper into the Eastern Fringe, and as before they battled through aliens and far flung humans in campaigns of looting, extermination and expansion. The Brethren of Spite took part in the murder of billions of the course of several years, but as they delved deeper into the abyss, they found and often fought stranger things. Cain would always be at the forefront of these raids, as he sought more adventure, and glory. On one world, it's name long forgotten, Cain and his Brethren of Spite found a cabal of ever warring Necromancers on a world dotted by colossal skeletal temples. Seeking a fitting tribute to the Chaos powers, and sensing the possibility of ancient artefacts and the like, Cain and his chosen made planet fall quickly followed by the rest of the Brethren. As soon as Cain made planet fall, he was greeted by the rising of a vast legion of the undead. Shambling, rotting and skeletal horrors marched in opposition to Cain and his war band. The pirate lord and his troops crushed the undead in a vicious battle, smashing apart skeleton warriors and shredding ghoulish creatures. With the pirate lord making rapid gains, the Necromancers raised even greater things from the despoiled earth. Massive flesh golems, granite and rock creatures and wyrms that spat emerald fire. Cain would, at the end of it, march into the hidden holds of the cowering wizards, and gleefully gut them before stealing anything of value. By the end of Cain's campaign, nothing stirred on the twilight world. Neither living or dead. The Pirate lord had looted it's vast libraries, and then burnt anything that wasn't valuable before demolishing the Necromancers old temples of worship. Another world would prove a far greater challenge to Cain. The Chaos Lord found a world blood red in hue, it's oceans boiling blood, and it's surface mountainous and rough. But it but it bore another, much more interesting feature. A brass citadel, massive in scale, sat surrounded by a crimson ocean. Cain found interest in the strange world, and gathered a cohort of his favoured and landed. Quickly Cain and his men discovered that the world was host to an insidious curse. Set upon by a mass of raving bezerkers and devotees of Khorne, Cain and his Chaos space marines blasted and cut them apart. Though a score of Brethren of Spite were slain. Soon however, Cain and his men watched as those they had killed began to re-knit themselves. Cain and his still living troops, fled. However Cain and the Brethren of Spite soon found themselves beset by all manner of warriors, all seemingly enthralled in the service of Khorne, in constant and continuous battle against each other, but now began to turn their attention to the invaders who they sought to add to their ranks. Caught in a run and gun battle against legions of insane, blood thirsty attackers, Cain and his troops fought a vicious battle through the hosts of Khornate fanatics as they marched to the Brass Citadel. With poor and often inaccurate orbital and air support, Cain and the veteran Brethren were able to break through the Khornate masses, and make their way to the edge of the red sea. Crossing a colossal brazen bridge, Cain fought tooth and nail across several miles of Khorne devotees. Over the course of what he and his men believed to be a month, they battled a massive host of the Blood Gods servants, eventually looting one of their insane opponents Land Raiders. Eventually Cain reached his goal, the great fortress that sat among the red sea. Cain had but one order for he and his men, breach it. The keep was a defenders dream, it's walls lined by vicious guns, while a massed collection of trenches surrounded the base of the castle. Cain and his men began their march through the extensive network of trenches and tunnels, a vicious grind through an army of devoted Daemons of Khorne. After hours of fierce close quarters fighting, Cain and those of his men who had survived broke into the inner sanctum of the Daemonic fortress. Swiftly a Herald of Khorne strode forth, bellowing a challenge to the invaders and commending them for their tribute to the Blood God. Singling out Cain, it drove on towards the Chaos Lord, cutting down a pair of his bodyguards before engaging in a bloody duel with the Chaos Lord. While his men battled off a freshly arrived mob of Bloodletters and Flesh Hounds, Cain and the Herald fought for some time. Cain eventually gained the upper hand, blinding the creature before severing it's throat and crushing it's head in the grip of his power claw. Letting the red skinned fiends ruined form slip free from his grasp, he joined those of his strike force who had survived. Finding the chamber was empty bar a Daemonic great sword, which materialized in a flash of red light atop an obsidian dais. Growing bored, Cain instinctively took up the sword. Instantly the Chaos Lord was paralysed, held in the blades grip. Time was frozen, and Cain's mind was drawn into the yawning abyss that the swords malefic intelligence contained. A place where the sky was black bar a red sun that scorched a crimson desert. Cain sunk to his knees, his head filled by the screeching daemonic voice that commanded the dammed plain, with what strength he had, Cain forced the voice from his head and broke free of it's mental grip. The blade clattered across the floor, while Cain ordered it be sealed in a psychic field for "safe keeping". However as Cain and his allies began to plunder whatever they could find, the Khornate citadel began to collapse. The Blood Gods servants dissipated into the wind, the red sea dried up, and the earth began to shatter and crack. Fleeing, Cain made away with little other than the Daemon Sword. Despite the heavy loses, and seemingly meagre loot, Cain was pleased. He now had a means to break his captive. Daemonhood Tales of Cain The Assassin A second time Cain thrust his power sword through the first Space Marine's head, his power fist acting as a makeshift shield as the other Astartes hacked away at him with a Power Axe. With a quick swipe he threw his assailant off balance, placing his foot on the Black Templar's chest and pulling out his sword, slashing at the throat of the surviving Space Marine. He collapsed shortly after, leaving Cain to return to his trek. The Chaos Lord was once again alone. He and his merry band had found themselves on a small Imperial Shrine World, with his troops seeking out some priceless artifact in a catacomb somewhere. Cain himself had taken to tracking down the planets governess. From what he'd heard, she was both pretty and flexible. At this point he'd estimated that'd he'd been hacking and cutting his way through the bunker's defenders for a good two hours, breaking down any locked doorway or bulkhead that was laid in his path. He was hopeful his reward would be worth it, Cain thought, before a swearing, snarling Black Templar zealot launched himself at him. He adjusted his attention to a new attacker. A Sword Brethren, from what Cain could tell from the more “elaborate” appearance of his armour, had stepped into the dim light of the hallway before throwing himself at Cain. Cain parried and made his counter attack, slicing through the Templars, soft stomach armor and the flesh beneath. He then arced the blade upwards and through the Black Templar's first heart, sliding it free, leaving the Templar to stagger away. Another stroke decapitated the Black Templar, spraying crimson across the adjacent wall. He let out a hearty laugh as he gave it a kick, the helmet clanging off a massive cerimite and steel door. The door was marked by a great golden Imperial Aquila, a small dent where the helmet had hit. With a smile he walked towards it, humming to himself as he inspected it, running his power claw across it with wide eyes and tapping the surface; "Come out, come out whoever you are..." Then came a hiss, the door sliding open, spraying smoke into his visor as it pulled apart, revealing a blackness. It took a second for Cain to adjust to it, his eyes and his helmet's eye lenses having bonded did have a few drawbacks, such as taking several seconds to reveal the shapely form of the Callidus Assassin leaping out towards him. She kicked off his helmet, preforming a cartwheel mid air as she slashed upwards, leaving a gap in his chest plate and in the middle of his helmet. Cain staggered away, swiping furiously in every direction, but unable to stop the second attack, which effortlessly cut into the soft flesh armour over his armpit. But this time he was able to respond, throwing a powerful attack in the Assassin woman's direction, giving her but a few seconds to dodge and forcing her to jump away, kicking off Cain and onto the floor. The two paused to look over each other for a few seconds, Cain's base instincts coming back to haunt him as he leered over her toned, supple form. However the next attack spurred him back to reality, with the Assassin slicing through his gut and stabbing at his chest, before she sliced right into his jaw. Cain howled in pain, with the Assassin leaping on top of him, grabbing onto one of his horns and going for a killing blow, but before she could lad her attack, Cain vomited out a gout of acidic blood onto her chest and stomach. She went prone for a few seconds, still latched onto his form, before Cain threw her onto the floor, now screaming as the acid burned through her chest and stomach. In seconds the Assassin's polymorphine had disintegrated, revealing the now yellow and red insides, still bubbling away as she squirmed and sputtered. Cain was left grunting and coughing, spiting up more blood as he peered over to the Assassin, feeling a bit of upset for having to ruin such an impressive form, but growing irritated at the various pains he felt across his body. He snatched up his bolt Pistol from his belt and unloaded a shot into the mewling Assassin's head. Then the Chaos Lord turned his attention to the opened bulkhead, peering in to see his prize, the governess, crouched behind a desk. Bounty Hunters The Covenant of Sin’s bridge was an ever crowded place, filled by all manner of traitors and pirates. He had a view of the entire bridge and all its occupants, who scrambled or lurched away from his tyrants gaze. At his side, a cadre of Sorcerers and Officers were gathered, awaiting his instructions or feeding him information, desperate to gain his favour. Right now, Cain wasn't in the mood. His face still felt like it was on fire, the cybernetics would never truly heal his now red tinted vision. The Banshee wench may have failed to kill him, but she'd certainly left her mark. With a precise swipe, she'd cut right through his check guard and with an uppercut, right through his right eye. One of his Sorcerers leaned closer to him; “Lord Cain, the guests have arrived. They are waiting outside," Cain nodded; “Bring them in.” The bridge doors slid open, in stepping a varied collection of assassins, mercenaries, bounty hunters and guns for hire. Some were Astartes, others human or xenos. All he wanted was someone who could get the job down. He was able to get a good look over them from his place on his throne. Most were typical of their kind, heavy weapons, jagged swords, bandoleers. Some of the xenos were more ‘exotic’, sporting strange armour and weaponry, most carried trophies. A few even bore symbols of Chaos and some even possessed the famed iconography of the Traitor Legions, but what caught his eye most was one of the figures at the front of the crowd. An Eldar of some form, the figure was lithe, and bore feathered wings, wore thin dark plated armour. He was notably smaller than the others, but still seemed to have an almost sickly aura around him. Xaphon, one of Cain’s more vaunted sorcerers, whispered to the Chaos Lord; “My Lord, the Eldar one, at the centre, I can feel some sort of psychic presence from him, I’d advise....caution.” Cain looked up to the sorcerer; “The others?” “Barren or weak, he is the only noticeable one. I feel his power is restrained or hidden” Cain nodded; “Keep watch on him, I’ll get to business.” He stood up from his throne and took another look over the crowd before speaking; “Greetings, I understand you all have come in response to my little advertisement regarding a task for only the most veteran of your kind. It’s excellent to see such a turn out, now onto the task itself.” With those words, a Tech-marine approached the group and pulled out a projector device, and placed it on the floor. Image appeared. It was fuzzy, it’s quality poor, but it was still clear the figure was that of an Eldar Banshee. Another image appeared, one of the Banshee’s face. It was poor in quality but the image was clear enough, Cain raised his clawed fist; “This, this is the job. She is a Banshee of the Eldar, named Drow Thel. She hails from the Saim Hann Craftworld. I have a very special task of you. You are to capture her, and bring her to us, she must be alive. No disintegration's, no executions, no assassinations." Cain could easily root out those without the stomach or grit for the operation merely from their reactions. Any left were either brave, stupid, or far too cunning to be left without cause for concern. He’d have to have Kremlin keep tabs on them after this whole thing was sorted; “As you can tell, this is no easy task. The Eldar are protective of their kind, and with her standing your job will be fraught with danger, and I doubt all of you will return. In fact I can assure most of you will perish, but for those who survive...Let me say, there will be a substantial reward for whomever brings me the Banshee.” Cain paused, taking a bit of time to see the bounty hunters reactions to his offer, watching as they spoke among themselves. Still the winged Eldar stood out. One of them stepped forward, a Black Legionnaire, his armour charred and beaten, an obvious veteran of the long war; “And what is the reward?” “Good question. We stand upon an Ark Mechanicus, a vaunted vessel, and its vaults, filled with rare technology, most lost to the rest of humanity, un-plundered. I will grant you free access to several of these vaults. Filled to the brim with things you can only dream off." There was a hush, the chatter across the bridge dying with Cain’s last words; “As I promised, the reward would be substantial, if you wish to work together you are to split the reward as you see f-” Guns and knives had had been drown as the bounty hunters began cutting, gunning and hacking each other apart in a desperate bid to eliminate their competition. He watched the Eldar quietly cut apart a number of those adjacent to him. By the end only a few remained, much to his amusement; “It's excellent to see we’re all so eager to get to work...” Appearance Before his ascension to Daemonhood, Cain was a tall figure. Standing at an impressive 12ft, the Chaos Lord was said to have had sharp, well defined features, which of course was before his face and helmet bonded. Which was then partially sliced apart by the then Eldar Banshee, Drow Thel, who proceeded to do the same a second time. Cain possessed a well-built figure, his considerable frame bolstered by his reinforced artificer armour, which would bonding with his actual body. Further mutation caused bones to emerge as jagged growths from the Chaos Lord's baroque, rune etched power armour, his blood becoming highly corrosive (helping further to mutilate and mutate Cain's already twisted form) with Cain's power armour becoming a thick exoskeleton. Cain stands at 15 foot tall, a fiery daemonic monster, his form charred and burnt. His armour and flesh incinerated and combined into a Daemonic visage of molten blood and cerimite skin. During his accession, Cain's mutations would finally take their toll. Bursting into ethereal flames, Cain's flesh and blood became steel and iron. His armour and flesh, already bonded by influence of the warp, became one in the same. Cain would become a fiery demigod among his host of Chaos space marines, a muscular giant of living metal. Vents and gouges within Cain's armour drip with molten metal, while a constant fire burns within Cain, making the air around him air. His face-plate, split open in the middle, has twisted into a new fiery visage for the Daemon Prince. Shards of cerimite form his teeth, while Cain's eyes blaze with the same warp fire that fuels the Daemon Princes body. Personality and traits Narcissistic, greedy, sadistic, aggressive, perverted and vicious, Cain is typical of Chaos Lords and most servants of Chaos. A simple man, Cain wishes to experience all the galaxy can offer him, with its adventures, pleasures and anything else Cain can find that interests him. A crude but somewhat charismatic individual, Cain's idealism and will has allowed him to band together his band of renegades and lead them to victory time and time again. Through this Cain has earned his men's respect and ultimately their loyalty to his cause, which Cain shows himself. Though not the keenest of tacticians, Cain's cunning has allowed the Chaos champion to carve out a colourful history of victories and triumphs, while his egotism rarely allows him to admit defeat. Though not exceptionally sadistic, Cain still delights in the destruction that follows in his wake, and takes great joy in the evil he spreads as well as enjoying the more perverse and risqué acts of life. Most of all Cain loves violence. To the Daemon Prince, it's another one of the galaxies many delights that he is free to indulge in, though Cain has little love for excess. Unwilling to bargain away himself to Slaanesh, Cain simply avoids excess in anything bar violence, knowing that warfare is possibly the only pleasure which his senses will never dull to. Powers and Abilities Able to crush Astartes in his vice grip or shatter tanks and bunkers with a clenched fist, Cain is a powerful and dangerous fighter. Even before his ascension, Cain's toughness and resilience to damage was notable. Records of the Chaos lord surviving heavy anti-tank fire are whispered by several agents of the Inquisition, with Cain's unnatural resilience having saved his life on numerous occasions. Coupled with Cain's hyper regenerative capabilities, the Daemon Prince is nigh impossible to stop in full stride. Cain can tear apart even super heavy battle tanks with relative ease. The Pirate Lord is well feared by Imperial and Xenos tank commanders alike for his ability to rampage through an armoured division with little difficulty, walking off sustained fire while wreaking havoc. Not long before his Daemon Hood, Cain had gained a number of Daemonic traits after his Chief Sorcerer Xaphon bound a Lesser daemon into his form, in order to save Cain from an almost certain death. Cain's dominance over the creatures mind allowed him to make use of its flesh shaping abilities to a devastating effect, allowing him to shift and transform his body with little trouble, echoing the ancient Gal'Vorbak of the Word Bearers in some ways. This bolstered Cain's already formidable speed, resilience and strength, making him an even fiercer opponent in combat. Cain has always been a skilled close quarter’s fighter. Cain enjoyed the use of a fine sabre and master crafted power fist, until he achieved Daemonhood, after which his sabre became redundant. A well trained and honed duellist, Cain proved a dangerous opponent, while always ready to resort to "dirty" tricks if necessary. Never adhering to any form of rules of honour or respect, Cain carries the same vicious cunning all others in his line of work must in order to survive. Making use of stun guns, shock prods and all manner of other deceptive weaponry. Now as a Daemon Prince, Cain rarely has to do more than crush his opponents with brute strength. The corsair lord also was before his accession, a renowned marksman, and still carries his trusty plasma gun to this day, though now it has become a part of his horribly changed form. Cain should not be mistaken for just another brutish Chaos raider lord, he is much more than that. Cain's cunning has served him well over the years, as well as his idealism and ability to lead. Cain has spent much time organizing his Brethren of Spite into a command chain that is destined to allow his rule without fault, a careful process of organised coup de ‘graces and other manipulations. Though no genius, Cain's intellect and cunning should never be underestimated. A master naval tactician and a skilled ship commander, Cain's ability in naval warfare is hard to match. Many a loyalist and Xenos fleet have found their stratagem out witted by Cain's knowledge. Relations Silinurl Luvt Cain has been working with Luvt for some time, the Archon and the Chaos Champion in league since the start of the Cain's career. Cain see's Luvt as what he would call "Good company", a phrase Cain's officers have come to despise. Though they might only come together for a short amount of time, Cain and Luvt's alliances herald death and destruction on a terrible scale, the sacrifice needed to maintain their relationship. Khanrath Mitore A far more "friendly" relationship than most Cain has, Khanrath and Cain have built up a relationship atop a pile of women, loot, and piratical adventure. Having bypassed the care of race of affiliation, neither Cain or Khanrath truly care for where other comes from, far from it. Cain sees Khanrath as a friend in the sense that the pirate Eldar makes excellent company, and can produce excellent adventure even when sober. Of course, the twos fun is somewhat unseen by their numerous victims, or servants. Drow Thel Drow Thel and Cain's relationship could be referred as strained at the very least. While now in his employ, Cain has not forgotten Drow's actions on the Maiden World in the early days of the Brethren of Spite, his ego wounded for all eternity by her actions. While Cain's initial vendetta on the Banshee has long since passed, with Drow enslaved to his service for the rest of his or her days, Cain still delights in tormenting the fallen Eldar for amusement or pleasure. Despite his almost inert hatred for Drow, she remains his second in command, and public executioner of any whom might seek to dethrone the Pirate lord. Brethren of Spite Cain's loyal crew and himself show an exceptional loyalty towards each other. Both driven by the same needs and desires, the Brethren of Spite attribute much of their success to Cain, and hold him in great reverence. Of course, this had not stopped certain individuals from attempting to take their place at the head of the Brethren, though so far Cain has proved quite adept at dealing with them. Quotes By About Category:Chaos Category:Imposter101 Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Characters Category:Daemon Princes